Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an exposure apparatus and an exposure method using the exposure apparatus.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an exposure apparatus for forming a photo-alignment layer of a liquid crystal display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, display apparatuses having light weight and small size have been manufactured. Cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses have typically been used due to high performance and a competitive price. However CRT display apparatuses are large and lack portability. Therefore, display apparatuses such as plasma display apparatuses, liquid crystal display apparatuses, and organic light emitting display apparatuses have been highly regarded due to their small size, light weight, and low power-consumption.
The display apparatus typically includes an array substrate having a circuit wiring, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The display apparatus typically further includes an alignment layer to give a pre-tilt angle to liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.